


50 Sentences for ConFlea

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Sentences of ConFlea for femslash week on tumblr</p><p>Chapter two: expansion of Superhero!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a femslash week for the Musketeers on tumblr and I wanted to contribute some ConFlea since they're one of my big OTPs

**1\. Heat**

                Constance could hardly stand the heat that pooled in her stomach whenever Flea moved just right against her.

**2\. Telephone**

                (Modern!AU) “Flea for the thousandth time, stop throwing my phone every time we get interrupted!”

**3\. Review**

                Constance felt her face flush whenever Flea’s eyes did a once over on her, like her lover was reviewing the quickest situation to get her out of her dress.

**4\. Snow**

                Constance worried about Flea whenever the snow got this bad in Paris, wondering how she was holding up in the lower quarters.

**5\. War**

                When Flea found out what Monsieur Bonacieux was holding against Constance to keep her in his house she vowed to wage war on that man and win.

**6\. Lunch**

                It was nice moments like these, sitting on the grass just outside of Paris away from the noise of city; the two of them enjoying a bread, cheese and wine lunch together.

**7\. Time**

                “What are you rushing for Connie, love? We have all the time in the world before the boys get here.”

**8\. Boycott**

                Flea found it amusing whenever Constance would get mad enough at d’Artagnan to boycott the Musketeer garrison.

**9\. Eyes**

                Constance noticed a woman was lifting a coin purse from someone in the market, she was about to call out a warning when her eyes met the blonde woman’s’ and her voice caught in her throat.

**10\. August**

                The heat of the August sun in Paris beat down on them as Flea looked over at Constance, “Well if we’re going to be this hot, I’d rather do it my way.”

**11\. Bake**

                Flea was always mesmerized by Constance’s ease of baking in the kitchen and how carefree Constance looked while doing it.

**12\. Bones**

                “These old bones are tired now darling,” Constance said, lifting a hand to stroke Flea’s face, “60 years is a long time.”

**13\. Pajamas**

                (Modern!AU) “Seems I forgot my pajamas at my place Connie dear,” Flea smirked and Constance gave an unladylike snort, “Please, we both know you just forgot them so we can skip a step.”

**14\. Crashed**

                Flea crashed into a redheaded woman, running from the guard who had seen her grab the apple from the stall, they tumbled to the ground in a heap as the guard ran passed them not noticing it was her.

**15\. Foreign Film**

                (Modern!AU) “Must we see this film? You know I hate subtitles Connie,” “Yes, we promised Anne we’d go, but we didn’t promise her we wouldn’t make out through it.”

**16\. Life**

                Constance could hardly believe how much her life had changed with Flea in it now; she didn’t regret a moment, not for a single second.

**17\. Tradition**

                The two of them started a tradition of having the Musketeers over for dinner every Sunday, catching up whenever missions allowed it.

**18\. Sales**

                (Modern!AU) The only thing Constance liked about the sales job she took was spending time with the other female employee who worked there named Flea.

**19\. Birds**

                It always amused Flea that such a strong person such as Constance could be afraid of birds.

**20\. Inhale**

                Flea inhaled sharply as Constance bit down on her earlobe and then soothed the hurt with a kiss.

**21\. Truth**

                If Flea was being truthful with herself there was no life she’d rather be living than with Constance outside of the lower quarters.

**22\. Traveling**

                “I want to go travelling, I want an adventure, and I want you by my side for it all,” Constance took Flea’s hand in her own, smiling.

**23\. Mother**

                Flea never knew her mother, nor did she care to, but seeing Constance lean down to tickle a little girls nose she wondered if she would make a good mother herself.

**24\. Recipe**

                The kitchen was a disaster after Flea’s attempt to follow Aramis’ biscuit recipe in an attempt to surprise Constance.

**25\. River**

                Constance dove after Flea when she fell in the river, knowing that that her lover had never learned to swim in the lower quarters.

**26\. Scared**

                After being kidnapped by Milady and getting away from her husband little scared Constance these days, but as she watched Flea fall to an unexplained illness, her heart thundered in her chest in fear.

**27\. Leaves**

                The leaves in the forest were turning reddish brown from the fall air, reminding Flea of lover back home as she sat at the campfire, agreeing to help Porthos on a mission out of town.

**28\. Free**

                Constance ran into Flea, throwing her arms over Flea's shoulders, laughing, hardly believing she was finally free of her husband.

**29\. Newspaper**

                (Superhero!AU) “Made the paper again, I see,” Constance folded it up, looking at her jewel thief across the table who smirked at her, “You can’t stop all the crimes my dear hero.”

**30\. Walk**

                Flea enjoyed the walk from the lower quarters to Constance’s house, contemplating on what she had planned for her lover that night.

**31\. Apricot**

                “Well, they’re no strawberries, but it will have to do Constance dear.”

**32\. Disgusting**

                Her nose wrinkled in disgust, “Flea, it’s your turn to wash these dishes, what have I said before?”

**33\. Frost**

                The window was tinted with frost when Flea woke up that morning shivering; she grabbed another blanket and then quickly dove back into the warm bed where Constance lay still sleeping.

**34\. Stars**

                “No star could ever shine as bright or as beautiful as you.”

**35\. Feed**

                Flea lifted her hand to feed Constance another bite of bread, having stolen it from Constance’s plate.

**36\. Siblings**

                Constance sometimes missed her sister out in the country and wondered what she would think of her living with another woman.

**37\. Fantasy**

                The first kiss blew all of Constance’s fantasies away as she tugged Flea closer.

**38\. Airport**

                (Modern!AU) Flea hated airports, she hated flying, she hated the crowd, and she hated waiting, but she did like the look of the redheaded flight attendant who would be serving on her plane.

**39\. Music**

                Constance couldn’t sing to save her life, but luckily Flea could still hear the music generated between them as they danced around the room, giggling and slightly tipsy.

**40\. Mail**

                (Hogwarts!AU) Constance stared in terror at the howler that had arrived the morning after she got detention, her hand gripping Flea’s beside her in preparation to open it.

**41\. Love**

                If she had thought she was in love before, it was nothing compared to how she felt when Constance smiled at her.

**42\. Sunday**

                Constance wrapped her arms around Flea, fading off, the two of them lazily lying on the bed in the afterglow.

**43\. Fog**

                It was like a fog had been lifted from Constance’s mind as she considered Flea’s words on leaving her husband.

**44\. Slow**

                Their courtship had seemed so fast pace and whirl winded that it was nice to take it slow on nights they got together.

**45\. Dollar**

                Constance knew Flea had to worry about money all the time, but she still felt a little guilty sneaking some dollars into Flea’s dress pockets.

**46\. Ants**

                (Modern!AU) “Flea! Stop eating on the couch, you’re leaving crumbs and we’ll get ants in here!”

**47\. China**

                (Modern!AU) “Flea why do we have rings on and why are we in China?” “Would you rather Las Vegas, Connie?”

**48\. Morning**

                Flea enjoyed the way Constance looked in the morning light, her hair catching the sun and practically glowing a copper colour.

**49\. Emergency**

                “Constance I need to hide here quick, it’s an emergency, no questions asked!”

**50\. Baby**

                “You are not calling me baby as a petname Flea.”


	2. Superhero! AU expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expansion on the brief superhero!AU sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expansion on the brief superhero!AU sentence and ficlet for this: http://isloremipsumafterall.tumblr.com/post/82230011314/superhero-au-featuring-constance-and-flea

                Constance stepped into the apartment, hanging her coat up she felt something brush against her feet. She sighed, reaching down to pick up Melon; Flea’s cat that she had brought with her when she moved in. The story behind the name of the cat always left Constance confused, something about drinking with Porthos and waking up with a melon and a new cat. A noise towards the right had her pause and slowly let Melon back down to the floor. She pretended to busy herself with taking off her shoes when something shot out at her; tackling her to the ground. Constance instantly let her training take over, using leverage to flip her attacker and then grabbing their hands and pinning it them to floor beside her attackers head. Tense and ready for the next move she looked down and her attacker and then sighed in exasperation. “Really, Flea? How many times have we been through this? Stop trying to catch me off guard.”

                She slid off her lover, letting go of her arms and dropping to the floor next to her; drawing her knees up and resting her hands behind her. Flea’s mouth curved into a pout as she moved to sit up, propping her head on her arm which she balanced on Constance’s knees. “I’m only thinking of your best interest Connie, you haven’t been on patrol for a week, can’t let your skills get rusty.”

                Constance scowled at her. “Don’t call me Connie.” She said reflexively. “Of course I haven’t been on patrol, it’s your week. We said we’d take turns on this.”

                “About that, let’s go back to our normal routine. It’s so boring without you.” Flea smirked, “And rooftop sex is no fun solo.” Constance flushed red and reached an arm up to hit Flea soundly on the shoulder. Flea laughed and leaned in for a kiss, which Constance returned with equal fervor.

                “All right, all right. But one day I think I want to see that solo show.”

                Flea cocked an eyebrow, eyes sparkled with mischief, “I’ll aim to make it sooner rather than later, just for you Connie. Just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: For the superhero AU I see them as having a relationship like Batman and Catwoman only far more stable.


End file.
